Takato's adventure
by ragnarockgoldendragon
Summary: Takato finds an odd bioemergance but jumps in anyway. But when the fighting is over he's not in Shinjuku anymore. Who is that girl? TakatoxKari
1. So it begins

AN/ I do not own Digimon

AN/ I do not own Digimon.

It had been two months since the D Reaper had attacked Shinjuku. Their partners were back the digimon had all but stopped bioemerging it was a summer day and not a trouble in the world. So why was he so darn bored.

Takato Matsuki was not a violent person and enjoyed peace really he did. So why is it that he was so undeniably bored. Was he to used to fighting? Maybe he did miss all the action. All he knew was that he had to do something and soon or he'd die of boredom. Than as if an answer to all of his prayers his d-power had gone off.

_'Yes! It's fairly near by I bet if I hurry I could beat Reika there.' _"Come on boy there a digimon emerging and we got to hurry." Guilmon was already up turning his head side to side sniffing with all his might. "But Takatomon I don't smell anything?" _'Huh odd he always smells them'_ "Lets go check it out boy." They took off running down the street one wondering why this was different and the other pondering his favorite bread.

Somewhere in obadia

_'How do I always get myself into these things?' _she thought wondering why a fog had appeared in the middle of an empty park. It had suddenly come to life and… did nothing. It just sat there. No fireballs screams of pain or anything it was just there. '_Odd I could have sworn something was going to happen.'_

Back to Takato

Funny the fog looked thicker this time. _'Oh well' _so Takato and Guilmon did what they both do best. They both went straight into the fog headfirst and decided to think about it later. So they ran, and ran, and ran. Finally they saw the shadow. Pulling out his d-power he scanned to see _no data_. "Oh come on." Fine than if that's how it wanted to play. "Guilmon can you smell it?" "Takatomon I smell a human." "What!?"

He started to squint. You know it sort of did look like a human. But why on earth where they in a transfeild. _'Better get them out of here before the digimon attacks. _He headed towards them with Guilmon in tow. "Hey You!"

This was just getting weirder and weirder. "I can't believe I didn't bring Gatomon with me today." She stared even harder into the mist. "What is that?" Where those people? What where they doing here? And why couldn't she SEE?" She was wondering how to approach them when. "Hey You!" Well that works.

He approached the girl for he could see her now and stopped. He could swear that he'd seen her before. He knew this girl but how? '_I'll figure it out later.'_ "What are you doing in here?" He asked. "Don't you know it's dangerous?" She huffed. "I can take care of myself thank you very much." He was starting to panic it could come at any time. "But you don't understand. There are monsters here.

Monsters now that caught her attention. "You mean digimon?" His eyes widened. Why must she always be right? "How do you-" He was cut off with a resounding BOOM! '_Crap here it comes.' _He turned around and came face to face with one ghastly digimon. (pun intended) a phantomon was standing well floating there scythe poised to strike.

He shoved the girl out of the way and used the momentum to fly backwards. _**Soul Chopper.**_ It caught him in the shoulder. _'Oh that's gonna leave a mark.' _"Blood started flowing down his shoulder. "Quick run while I distract him." "But which way is out?" that stopped him. The mist is too thick. Well will just have to delete him first than. "Alright stay there me and Guilmon got this."

What was happening it was going to fast. Who was this kid and where was this Guilmon. She got her answer real quick as one the meanest looking digimon she had ever seen had came out of the fog and landed right in front of her. He was big and he looked absolutely feral and ready to fight. That's when it happened. She couldn't see to clearly but there was a flash from where that kid had been and she heard the familiar words. "Guilmon digivoled to… Growlmon." If the first digimon was scary he was positively terrifying. This digimon looked bigger stronger meaner. She almost felt sorry for that other digimon.

Takato was in what his friends called fight mode. He started going through ideas a mile a minute. _'ugh I'm losing blood.' _He looked at his opponent and decided to test him. "Now Growlmon!" _**Exhaust Flame. **_The phantomon just stood there in shock right before it hit him. BOOM! The ground trembled under them as the blast tore him apart. Than everything became quite as the data disappeared. Takato was shocked. '_He was an ultimate he should have been much stronger than that.' _As he pondered this the girl (for the slightly less umm inelegant readers it's Kari) was doing some thinking of her own.

'_Who is this guy? He was so powerful he beat that digimon in one attack. He didn't even flinch when he deleted that digimon. Doesn't he care? And what is that digimon I've never seen anything like it ever in the digital world. And… is he wearing goggles? Might as well ask him.' "_Hello?" she asked still slightly timid around this boy and let's face it huge monster next to him.

As one Takato and Guilmon (who had by now reverted to rookie.) turned to her as she gasped. Blood. Lots of it was running down his arm and it didn't even look like he noticed it. "Yes?" Wow that's odd he sounds strangely polite. "umm not to be rude but who are you?"


	2. Where am I? Who are you?

AN/ I do not own digimon and there is more at the end please read that.

Last time: _As one Takato and Guilmon (who had by now reverted to rookie.) turned to her as she gasped. Blood. Lots of it was running down his arm and it didn't even look like he noticed it. "Yes?" Wow that's odd he sounds strangely polite. "Umm not to be rude but who are you?"_

They stared each other down for what seemed like forever. This guy was scaring her really bad. Kari was using all of her will power not to look away from his eyes. If there was someone out there with this much power and was so liberal with it than she did _not_ want to be on his bad side.

A beeping sound came from her pocket. She was tempted to ignore it and find out this mystery destines name. The noise if possible became even louder. Staring at the unknown boy and his digimon for a moment longer she slowly took out the d-terminal and started to read.

_'Hey it's Davis where are you? You're late for the meeting. Izzy said it was important. Everyone is looking serious about something. If you don't answer were sending a search party 'cause poor Izzy looks scared out of his wits about something. Gatomon is worried about you to so message us asap 'k. _

Ugh if she didn't have enough to deal with now she was late. Looking up to where her savior slash nightmare stood she noticed something a little bit different. _He was gone! _ "What the where did he?" Looking around franticly the only thing that she could find that proved he was even there was a small pool of blood atop the street where he once stood. Her D-terminal went off again mocking her. She flipped it open and sent three words. '_I'll be there.' _ After losing her chance to find out more she had only two thoughts on her mind. '_Who was that guy'_ and _'I'm gonna kill Davis'._

Takato's prov

The moment she looked down to read her odd pager thing he grabbed Guilmon's hand and dove straight into the somewhat wooded area to the right. Pulling for awhile they kept running past tree after tree at a full on sprint until he finally started to feel a little sick. Coming to a clearing they stopped to rest.

_'Pant. Pant. This is so weird. Huff. I didn't run that far. Huff.' _Looking around he noticed something a little worrisome. He had absolutely no idea where he was. Leaning against a tree Guilmon plodded up to him an odd expression on his face.

"Takatomon why did we run away from her?" _Don't I tell him every time we leave the house? _"Well Guilmon if we had stayed there she may have recognized me and then she would tell someone and then the reporters would be on our door step for a look at you and then we would have no time to do anything ever again including making Guilmon bread." Ha if reasoning didn't work the threat to his bread would.

Guilmon looked like he may cry for a second. No Guilmon bread. That that was horrible! What evil creature would harm the holy bread. He had a thoughtful look on his face that looked out of character on him but a little cute.

"Takatomon." "Yes boy?" "We should go back and delete her."

His jaw dropped in horror. Did sweet innocent Guilmon just suggest a deletion? Was his bread really that important to him? _'Note to self make more bread.'_

"Guilmon we have been over this you can't delete a human!" "But Takatomon she smelled like a digimon." "You mean she was a digimon!" "No but she's friends with one."

A tamer? One he or the others weren't aware of? It was highly unlikely with Yamaki at the counsel but not impossible. He had also seen her before he just knew it. "Oh well for another time you ready to go home boy?" "Ya!" "Right now which way is home?" Looking around he was still in an unfamiliar place. '_Reika is never gonna let me live this down.' _

Glancing around for awhile he decided to walk around until he saw some streets that looked familiar to him. After all how far could he have possibly gone in a digital field? He took a few steps but started to feel dizzy. After standing still for awhile he seemed to get better but another step was another headache.

_Why do I feel so woozy all of a sudden?_ "Takatomon." "Ya boy?" "You're still bleeding." "Oh…" "…" "… Not good!"

Panicking for a bit he forced himself to calm down before he scared Guilmon. Think he had lost a lot of blood so maybe a hospital. But what about Guilmon? There would be no place to hide him. _Wait_. It was a simple plan really but it required his backpack which he didn't have. With a heavy sigh Takato started looking for a school. For the first time in his young and innocent life he was gonna steal something. Well steal something that wasn't a bread product from the bakery anyways.

It wasn't that hard to find the school with Guilmon's nose. The name was Obadia High and for the love of digimon he _had_ to know someone from here. It was on the tip of his tongue and if it wasn't for the blood loss he was sure that he would know who it was by now.

It wasn't very hard to get a hold of the backpack the hard part was not putting it back after taking it. Odd though seeing as school was out. Emptying its contents he felt really bad. Looked like someone was redoing an essay. Hmm Davis darn it there was déjà vu all over today. Oh well.

Taking out his D-Ark he pulled the card he was looking for. "_Digimodify back to training activate." _ A large ball of light surrounded Guilmon before breaking him down. The now turned Gigimon bounced on the ground a few times. Ugh the ball of energy would never stay still long enough for this to work.

"Look Gigimon I need you to get inside the backpack. We are going to the hospital to fix my arm up. I need you to be quite and still once we get there. No matter what happens until I call you okay." The little red ball of energy didn't look to happy about it but nodded anyway.

"Takatomon how will Gigimon know if you're in trouble?" "I'll call for you all right." "'k" "Good now get inside."

Stumbling around the city he eventually found the hospital. It was the large building that was in the middle of town. It was easily twelve stories tall with the words Obadia Hospital printed proudly on the sign outside. Was he even in the same city anymore? How lost was he!?

Smiling anyways he stumbled through the large double doors over the pristine white tiles being stained in his blood and up to the front desk. By now his entire right side was thoroughly soaked in his own blood. Man his favorite shirt to. Politely he stood and waited for the person at the desk to notice him.

Looking up the lady behind the desk went wide eyed at the boy in front of her standing in his own blood with a backpack on his shoulder without seemingly without a care in the world. Opening his mouth he closed it and promptly fainted from the blood loss.

Kari and the meeting

The meeting while important was also between friends. It was held out in the open air of a local park. It was a nice enough day minus the whole fog appearing out of nowhere with a wild digimon attacking you and the so called hero being scarier than the original threat thing.

If she knew Izzy like she thought she did then he already knew something about what was going on and that's why the meeting was called in the first place. Seeing all of her friends on the top of a small hill she ran the rest of the way. There is nothing like having an army of friendly digimon surrounding you to make you feel safe after all.

They were spread around a large picnic table that surprisingly enough held everybody from both the generations. Quite an outstanding feat that people weren't fighting when she got there actually. Usually Yolei would have creamed Davis at least once by now.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late!" "Kari!" The thunderous sound of the greeting nearly made her jump ten feet in the air. Did they practice that?

Tai came running up to her with Davis and TK hot on his heels. Everyone else came but not quite as fast. But all of them started to fire off questions at the same time. Of course with all of them talking at once no one was understandable. She could make out bits and pieces but not enough for a complete sentence.

Not that she didn't want to see them after such a hectic day but she had been a little skittish after that so called fight and this really wasn't helping. Her brother bless his heart noticed this fairly quick and took the appropriate action.

"Everybody back off now!" The silence following was almost deafening. _(Ironic huh)_

"Now I think that I'm speaking for everyone when I ask where the _hell_ have you been? You are never late to anything ever and especially not to a meeting that is supposed to be as important as this. Now tell us what happened? You look really shaken up."

Finally thank god. This would be a heck of a lot easier talking to someone with a cool head. _To tell the truth I'm surprised it's Tai.'_

She looked around her nervously. Well she knew a way out of this anyways.

"I'll tell you guys what's going on later but first I want to hear why Izzy called this meeting okay. Maybe if he saw something funny earlier it might relate somehow to what I just saw." Shivering slightly she tried to drown the memory out.

Tai the ever loving caring overbearing brother noticed this immediately and was on it in a flash. "So what did you see? What could have scared you so badly after the things we've seen?" Flash backs of a boy standing in the middle of the fog staring impassively as his feral digimon deleted another. Blood running down his shoulder as he turned to her his crimson eyes piercing through the fog. Another shudder. "Izzy first."

He could see that he was getting nowhere with his sister he decided to drop the subject. For now of course. But she would speak right after Izzy. He would make sure of it.

Sora playing the role of mediator quickly stepped in between the two of them before Tai could get another word in. "If you guys are done arguing maybe Izzy can tell us what was so important that I had to close the flower shop? My mom's been gone lately and I'm supposed to be running it right now."

Everyone turned to Izzy. He was on his laptop and had been for most of the time. Alright the whole time. How else was he supposed to keep up with the spikes though. One happened not that long ago. Maybe if he… "IZZY!"

His head snapped up so fast he heard a distinct crack. Judging from the winces so did the others. Sighing he did a couple of calculations before setting an alarm and closing the laptop. He looked around and stared into everyone's eyes before beginning.

"Alright the main reason I called everyone here is because the digital world has become active again."

Apparently there was absolutely no reason to break it to them lightly. Looking around he saw that a few mainly the digimon understood however others not that were pointing out specific people like DemiVeemon and Davis did not. Surprisingly though it was Gatomon that jumped on it first.

"What do you mean active! We defeated MaloMyotismon not two months ago! There is absolutely no way that it can be out of balance already." "Will someone explain what's going on?"

Davis screaming at the top of his lungs was nothing out of the ordinary but Gatomon yelling and panicking like she just lost her tail was defiantly a new one. What did she know the others didn't. Kari fearing for her partner spoke quickly.

"Just what do you mean by active?"

Izzy looked to her before he spoke. "When the digital world is in a state of peace there is a definitive line between their world and ours. In other words everyone is happy and staying out of each other's business. However when the power of the digital world is tipped than our worlds start to merge. A good example actually the best example is us the digidestined. We were for lack of a better word made to correct the balance of the worlds."

He paused to catch his breath. Waiting for everyone to catch up to him before he went on. "However that balanced has been tipped and the worlds are in danger. If this was like the other times we could take care of it however." Here he paused to turn his laptop around.

Everyone crowded around to take a look. Lines were pulsating all over the screen. "The worlds have never been this out of proportion before. At random intervals large spikes will occur which have been steadily getting worse. I've been trying to pinpoint what they were but there gone far too fast for me to analyze. The last one was easily the largest disturbance yet but for some reason this one was stopped abruptly by an unknown force."

"On the up side this one I had enough time to stick a tracer on and found the general area it came from."

Everyone was staring at him in suspense hanging on his every word. Kari was even more focused than the others. Was this what had happened? How did Izzy always know what was going on? IS HE DAY DREAMING!? "IZZY!"

Izzy stumbled in midair somehow before straightening himself out. "Sorry about that I got lost in thought again." Sweatdrops "What was I saying? Oh! The last known spike occurred in Obadia park not two hours ago." "Gasp"

Attention was immediately on Kari. Her face had gone pale and she had broken out into a cold sweat. _'Oh god it really was about him. This is bad this is really really bad. If we have to fight him we may not come out with everybody. With that digimon of his he might easily take one or two of us out first especially since he made it obvious he doesn't care about deleting others._ Two strong hands grasped her shoulders gently. Then violently shook her.

"Kari snap out of it!" Thwack "TAI stop that right now! Are you okay Kari?" _Thanks Sora_. "I'm fine thanks. But I umm." A long pause. "Yes you what?" "Darn it Davis be patient." Thwack "I know what caused the disturbance and it was a digimon." Wow that didn't feel nearly as reliving as she thought it would. Though it did come with the consolation prize of seeing Izzy move faster than she had ever seen before.

He practically slid across the grass as he came to a stop in front of her. "A digimon! You mean it was corporal as in actually there! What happened were there side effects? Wait Gatomon was here with us! Are you alright did it hurt you. Maybe if you tell me what _oof_."

It was funny seeing Izzy dragged away mid rant during an episode. What on earth would she do without Sora and Mimi. "Give the girl some room Izzy she needs to breath you know." "Izzy I never thought you of all people could be so inconsiderate. I mean what on earth were you…" Izzy looked pretty sheepish as he got a duel dressing down from the pair.

"There was a fog." Those who had been watching Izzy turned back to her. "I heard something calling inside it. Not for me really but calling still and I wanted to see what it was. Then I heard a voice. When I turned to see who it was a boy came running up to me."

Her haunted voice shook as she recalled the story. Memories running in front of her eyes as she spoke. "He told me to run. He said there were monsters in the mist. Than it attacked. It came out of nowhere. It was a Phantomon ready to fight oh if only it knew."

"Phantomon got a lucky hit in first. That boy who ever he was saved my life when he pushed me out of the way. But he was hit hard. Maybe that's why he did it maybe he was angry maybe he was reacting but that was when that digimon, that Guilmon digivolved."

She started to shake violently at this point. "It was huge. It was easily stronger than Greymon and a lot meaner. It took one attack just one attack and he wiped Phantomon out. He didn't just beat him he _deleted_ _him_ in one attack! It didn't even look like he was trying hard. Both that Tamer and his digimon weren't even fazed. Obviously their used to it. He didn't even try to send them back to the digital world."

She broke down after that. She sank to her knees crying. Everyone knew Kari was a kind girl but to she also had a strong connection with digimon that even now was not fully understood. To see a digimon for lack of a better term executed in front of her with such brutality.

Tai kneeled down and hugged his sister while she cried. Everyone was quite. Even Davis knew that now was not the time. It took awhile but she stopped crying and dried her eyes on a sleeve. Tai stood up with her but kept a hand on her shoulder for support. He looked around. They needed to know what to do next. Izzy knew what was going on but in the end they looked to Tai to see what to do.

"Alright this guy is obviously dangerous. Nobody should walk around alone alright. I don't care how but make sure you're always with another destined. Do not let your partners out of your sight and that goes for both the digimon and destines. We don't know who this guy is targeting yet so _be careful._"

Everyone let that sink in for awhile. The wind picked up and rustled the trees. The sun was bright yet despite this a morbid feeling had come over the group. Joe was the one who broke the silence.

"Guy's sorry about this but I really got to go now. I'm shadowing my brother at the hospital today is anyone free to come with me?" _Chirp Chirp_

"Ugh I got soccer practice!" "I'm going with David!" "I'm going to go with Cody and watch his kendo tournament!" "I'm taking Izzy shopping!" "I'm wait shopping?! Take me with you!" "Izzy you need more cloths." "Ahh!"

A sweat drop started forming as people started leaving… or running or in some cases were dragged away crying. Seriously what was so bad about the hospital? It was clean, nice people, friendly environment sort of.

There were four people in the park now. Kari was actually the one to volunteer to go. Tai was reluctant at first seeing as Matt didn't really have any plans and he wanted to talk to Kari personally. But she was adamant about going and he couldn't really think of anything wrong with it. He'd just have to talk with her later. After all their wasn't any real harm in it was there?

**An/** I'm back baby! I'm writing an actual book that takes precedence over this one but I'm stuck on this one chapter so I'm back to help get the creative juices flowing again! By the way I was writing at random at first but now I know what I'm doing here. The villain the plot sorta might change though.


End file.
